


Put On A Happy Face

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint's daughter is a menace. Too bad they love her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On A Happy Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwynhefar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynhefar/gifts).



"Come on Ginny please." Phil says gently bounching her up and down as she wails against his shoulder. "Daddy really wants to sleep please." 

"I still can't believe I let you name are daughter after a book character." Clint says and Phil gratefully hands her off. 

"You love Harry Potter just as much as I do and you know it." Phil says "Sing maybe they'd get her to sleep." 

"Come on that'll never work." Clint says and Phil gives him a glare that he hopes conveys how desperate he is. "Okay okay."

 _"Gray skies are gonna clear up,_    
 _Put on a happy face!_    
 _Brush off the clouds and cheer up,_    
 _Put on a happy face!_    
  
 _Take off that gloomy mask of tragedy,_    
 _It's not your style._    
 _You'll look so good that you'll be glad ya decided to smile!_    
  
 _Pick out a pleasant outlook,_    
 _Stick out that noble chin,_    
 _Wipe off that full-of-doubt look,_    
 _Slap on a happy grin!_    
  
 _And spread sunshine all over the place, just_    
 _Put on a happy face!_    
  
 _Put on a happy face!_    
  
 _Put on a happy face!_    
  
 _And if you're feeling cross and bickerish_    
 _Don't sit and whine._    
 _Think of banana splits and licorice,_    
 _And you'll feel fine!_    
  
 _I knew a girl so gloomy,_    
 _She'd never laugh or sing,_    
 _SHe wouldn't listen to me,_    
 _Now she's a mean old thing!_    
  
 _So spread sunshine all over the place, just_    
 _Put on a happy face!"_

"I think she's asleep." Phil says relieved as Clint handles Ginny with the same care he'd shown a bomb just four hours earler which...is a stunningly true comparison if Phil really thinks about it. 

"Okay Phil go to sleep I'll keep watch." 

"I love you." Phil says and gets treated to a brilliant shy smile that always makes his breath catch. 

"Go to sleep Phil."  _I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gwen I don't plan on killing anyone. Aren't you happy.   
> Help is always appreciated and the song is from Bye Bye Birdie called Put on a Happy Face.


End file.
